Confessions and Heartbreaks (indefinite Hiatus)
by rottengoddess
Summary: Fuji VS Atobe VS Sanada. With Tezuka as the trophy, the competition is on! But would the three keep fighting the moment they find out Tezuka's heart was already been stolen by Yukimura? Tezuka x Multiple. Eventual TeFu. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

 **Lemons on later chapters.**

 **If you are uncomfortable with yaoi (boy x boy), love scenes, and multiple sexual partners, or if you have a ship bias that you despise reading about the other ships, then better drop this one.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer.** Gah, of course, this is a FAN FICTION so no, I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters of the story. But if I did, I would be the one sleeping every night with Tezuka. LOL

* * *

Chapter 1: Someone from the Past

Tezuka enjoyed the quiet of the club room. Err, it wasn't really as quiet and peaceful as he wanted it to be. But at least he wasn't hearing anymore ear-piercing screams from almost the whole of Seigaku's female population. He swore the cries of their fans were deafening and he was grateful his ears were still working fine.

The number of spectators for today's practice was simply record-breaking, Inui confirmed earlier. Aside from the fact that Seigaku has recently brought home the national championship title for middle school tennis, it was Valentine's Day. And each and every girl in school (not to mention those from other schools) were dying to throw their homemade chocolates—if not themselves—on their favorite Seigaku regular. And as per record, again, courtesy of the tall data collector, 57.13% of the fans gathered around and outside the court are Tezuka's.

He remembered Oishi telling him how he was getting more and more popular by the moment. Such was complemented by the tensai who admitted the number of fans Tezuka had makes him jealous. But since Fuji always had his signature smile up on his face, Tezuka couldn't tell if he was only being sarcastic.

"32, 33, 34. Yosh! Oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro's grin was wide, his loud voice echoed inside the club room as he called for his favorite kouhai. "I've got a total of 34 chocolates today, how about you?"

"Eh?" The first year turned to his senpai with his cockiest smirk before answering, "37."

"EH?!" Momo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Probability of Echizen beating Momo in a popularity contest, 120%," Inui butted in.

"Mada mada dane." Thinking of the ramen he'll be getting for winning their bet, Echizen couldn't help but grin bigger. He took his bag and head off the door, his face beaming with victory. "Let's get going, Momo-senpai. You still have to treat me ramen."

Momoshiro scratched his head as he grumbled inaudible words at his nth defeat. He followed his kouhai out of the club room nonetheless.

"Eh? How about you Oishi? How many chocolates did you get today?" Kikumaru asked the egghead, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Eiji!" the vice captain answered. Fidgeting with the question, he wasn't able to properly button his uniform. The redhead laughed when he saw him, and he undid his buttons to fasten them at the right holes.

"We should also had a bet on who would get more chocolates-nya!" Kikumaru thought regretfully, his hands propped against the back of his neck. He was back in his school uniform and was only waiting for his doubles partner so they could walk home together.

"But I'm sure you both had a lot of chocolates, too," Kawamura chimed in, closing his locker.

"How about you, Taka-san?" asked Fuji.

One hand immediately flew at the back of the shy power player's neck. He had to bow his head a little to hide his now flushed face. "Ano…"

"Five chocolates in the morning, another five during lunch, and still more during afternoon practice. Kawamura should be hiding no less than 20 chocolates inside his bag right now. That is, if he hadn't eaten any of them," Inui answered, his glasses glistened as he read the data he wrote earlier on his nasty notebook.

"You didn't have to say that, Inui," Kawamura stated rather embarrassed.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "But there's no need to be shy about it. Even Kaidoh and I got some confessions today."

"Kaidoh did?" Fuji asked, smiling positively, especially when he saw Kaidoh himself blush a little.

"Were you stalking me, Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh hollered, not in any way denying what his senior said.

The discussion about chocolates went along and Tezuka could only sigh in silence. Why was everyone getting all worked up about chocolates? Even Echizen, during practice, suddenly lost focus when Kikumaru announced how the rookie received gifts from their sensei's granddaughter.

They shouldn't be thinking about chocolates! Their practice match with Shitenhouji will be happen day after tomorrow and they couldn't afford to get careless.

"Tezuka."

The ever-quiet buchou turned to his side when he heard Fuji's soft, almost feminine voice. For some reason, Fuji's tone sent goosebumps crawling up his neck.

"You're not leaving yet?"

Having that asked, Tezuka looked around and noticed that the rest of the regulars were starting to leave the club room. He and Fuji were they only ones left standing in front of the lockers, unmoving.

Fuji took a step towards the door. "It's getting late. We should get going."

"Aa." Tezuka picked up his bag up and followed the triple-counter genius out of the room.

"You really don't like Valentine's, do you?" Fuji asked all of a sudden. They were taking some time walking side by side each other. He was simply matching Fuji's pace, and for some strange reasons, it gives him the feel of lovers taking a walk in the park. Slow. Building a rather romantic momentum. What's stranger, the thought didn't make him cringe.

He looked at Fuji and found him smiling innocently yet again. He couldn't help but admit how adorable this side of Fuji was. Only, _this_ Fuji was the same _I'm-never-playing-serious-tennis-Fuji_. Much to his disappointment. But maybe if the tensai played against Shiraishi again, he'd go all out, like what happened during the national semis.

"Aa," he admitted. His face lacked the expression Fuji needed as a hint to know the reason why.

"Inui said you didn't accept a single gift from your fans."

It took Tezuka some time to gather a response, thinking whether or not he should explain anything at the tensai. But he still did. "Aside from not liking sweets, accepting any gift would make them think I'm also accepting their feelings."

"Soka," Fuji commented, finally satisfied. "But what if I would be the one to give you chocolates?"

Tezuka stopped walking when Fuji did. He slipped his bag from his shoulder, unzipped it and retrieved something inside. The moment he brought out his hand, he was already holding a small box of homemade truffles.

"Don't worry, they aren't so sweet," the tensai assured him. Sure, they weren't _all_ sweet. He had a hard time finding the perfect wasabi chocolate truffle recipe over the internet last night.

Despite the understanding of what Fuji meant, Tezuka took the box from the tensai's hand. They continued walking as he examined the elegant-looking silver box adorned with beautiful red ribbons.

"I didn't know you are giving away obligatory chocolates."

Fuji frowned. "But Tezuka, they weren't obligatory chocolates."

And again he stopped. His brows almost flinched. He wished Fuji would be able to read beyond his never-changing cold expression. He meant to ask him what on earth does he mean.

He took a step back when Fuji inched closer.

"Tezuka."

He swallowed the lump which seemed to suddenly appear in his throat. Such lump was preventing him from voicing his thoughts and questions.

"I am also your fan," Fuji admitted, purposefully brushing his warm breath against the taller man's chin. He was fighting back the urge to throw himself at his buchou, kiss him hard and savor the taste of his mouth like he would do to the remaining wasabi truffles back at their fridge.

He continued, "And since you received my chocolates, I'll be waiting for your answer next month. Though I am not very sure I can wait until White Day to get to your pants."

"Fuji," was all the stoic boy could gather. He was still dumbfounded by the sudden confession.

Finally, Fuji was able to press his body against Tezuka's. He immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, making sure he won't be able to run away when he started choking him with his searing kiss.

Fuji inched and inched closer. Everything went in slow motion in Tezuka's eyes and he wondered in amusement as to why he can't move his body away from his handsome attacker.

Just a little more and Fuji will be consuming the taller man's mouth. But before anything could happen, a hand flew to his shoulder, stopping him from going any nearer his beloved's slightly parted lips, thus wiping his not-so-innocent smirk away from his face.

"What do you think you're doing, ahn?"

"Atobe!" Fuji exclaimed in surprise as he looked back and brushed his shoulder away from the nuisance's annoying hand.

"Swift like the wind," said another familiar voice and before Fuji knew it, Tezuka was grabbed away from him.

"Sanada!"

Tezuka casually tugged his arm away from the Rikkai vice captain's grip. He adjusted his collar, his stoic mien unchanged despite the short ruckus. Had he wished the two didn't see anything that happened between him and Fuji, no one could be sure for his face was devoid of emotion. "What could the two of you be possibly doing here?"

"Not to notice the obvious, you must be going soft," Sanada replied in his deep, masculine voice.

Of course he was seeing the obvious, namely, the big box of dark chocolates in Sanada's hand, not to mention the gifts—a large bouquet of tulips, the most expensive brands of chocolates, and a big, fluffy teddy bear—carried by Atobe's servants who stood behind their master in quiet.

Tezuka slipped a finger inside the collar of his black jacket and tried to give his neck as much space as it needed. The situation only made him feel breathless. Thanks to the thought of two more people pushing themselves into him. How he wished he was only mistaken.

He turned to Atobe, and then to Sanada, not the least bit pleased with their silence. While it is true he didn't wish his female schoolmates to woo him, it didn't mean he wanted people—and those of the same gender as his—from other schools to do so.

"You didn't give Ore-sama that look to ask for an explanation, ahn?" the self-proclaimed King of Hyotei spoke. His aura reeks of material wealth, power and luxury. "But if you really want some, Ore-sama could give you one over dinner. Then Ore-sama will give you a Valentine date you will never forget."

 _Immovable like mountain_ were written in Sanada's face when he stood in between the two captains. "Dream on, Atobe. Tezuka is going with me."

"Said who?" Fuji finally broke his silence. His face had lost the smile he always had on. And his eyes were open, revealing fierce blue orbs. He was someone who mustn't be angered, yet Tezuka's guests didn't even flinch after seeing his warning look.

"Then should we decide it with janken?" Atobe kidded as he ran his fingers through the soft locks of his hair.

"Tennis," Fuji suggested, his eyes glistening with fire and determination. He lost to Tezuka, and Tezuka lost to both of them during the Kantou and the National Tournaments respectively. But if Tezuka himself would be the prize, he will never lose.

"Tennis or janken or even shogi, you are a hundred years early to challenge me," Sanada answered.

"Then tennis it is." Fuji smirked, anticipating victory even from two of the strongest middle schoolers in Japan. He led the two of them back to the tennis courts, stopping midway to turn back to Tezuka.

But he was now nowhere to be found.

"Where's Tezuka?"

Both Atobe and Sanada looked back and found only the former's maidservants following them. But no Tezuka.

* * *

Up until now, Tezuka didn't realize the biggest surprise of the day was yet to come. Yukimura himself was there, standing in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes, a grim line drawn across his thin lips. It had been quite a while since the last time he stood _this_ near to this man. Almost within his reach.

He knew it was impossible but he hoped Yukimura also went there to convey his feelings for him. And he would gladly receive him with open arms.

Yukimura shifted his gaze to the subsiding commotion behind Tezuka. He frowned, displeased at the sight of Sanada walking farther away from him.

"Sanada was in a hurry after practice. I didn't think he would come here."

Yukimura failed to notice how Tezuka's brows twitched that very second. He needed not to ask. It was quite obvious now why Yukimura was there. Tezuka wasn't sure what has gotten into him but he grabbed the blunette by the arm and pulled him away.

"T-Tezuka!" Yukimura, though unsure why and where the bespectacled Seigaku captain was dragging him, let himself be dragged. He was somehow relieved that Tezuka was now out of Sanada's sight. Now that he was thinking about it, he wanted to laugh at how Tezuka easily managed to walk away from his vice captain, the Hyotei king, and the Seigaku tensai… without a single one of them noticing. "Don't you think it's rude to leave them like that? They seemed to be arguing because of you."

Tezuka suddenly halted, so did he.

"A match," Tezuka said without looking at him. Or letting his hand go. "There's a nearby court here. Let's have a match."

Yukimura blinked. Was Tezuka Kunimitsu really asking a match from him? He knew Tezuka since the day the stoic buchou defeated Sanada. And he won't deny the fact that, at least once, he wished to have played with him. But fate didn't allow it. Not even once.

Well, there was one time in the past when he challenged him on a match. But that was nothing but an embarrassing piece of the past now. Good thing no one knew about it.

Yukimura balled his fist, his other hand still entangled with Tezuka's left. He also wanted to have a match with him. Ever since _that_ day. He wanted so, so much to defeat him. Crush him. Pulverize him. Without showing any mercy at all.

* * *

"Game Yukimura. Three games to love," Yukimura himself announced when Tezuka failed to send the ball to his side of the court. A smirk crept up his face.

 _More._

He wanted to play him more. Driving him to a corner wouldn't be enough to satisfy his craving of beating him to a pulp. He wanted him shut on the corner and never return again. He wanted to defeat him so bad he would stop playing tennis.

Yukimura watched as Tezuka changed his grip and opened and closed the palm of his left hand repeatedly, trying to feel his muscles. His smirk went wider. Tezuka must be suffering yips by now. No wonder he lost the last game without getting a single point.

They both started walking to change courts. It was now Tezuka's service game. Yukimura stood in the middle of his court, gripping his racket with both hands, ready to receive the ball anytime.

"There's something I want to tell you."

Yukimura almost lost his concentration when Tezuka spoke all of a sudden. He was still busy dribbling the tennis ball, never throwing him any look.

"During my rehabilitation in Kyuushu," Tezuka continued, finally tossing the ball up in the air. As he hit his serve to the other side, he said, "I've learned how to overcome yips."

"I'd like to see how true is that," Yukimura responded as he dashed to the net and receive the serve, his triumphant smile never leaving his lips… until the ball that dropped on his side of the court, instead of bouncing towards him, rolled back and touched the net. "Z-Zero shiki… serve?"

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said, his voice as monotone as ever.

Yukimura sneered in sarcasm. "You just scored a point, Tezuka. You are still three games behind."

But to the Rikkai captain's surprise, the game ended with Tezuka's overwhelming victory. He hadn't scored a single point after that zero shiki serve. And it irked him. How come? How come the Child of God lost such an unsightly battle?

"You were thinking of unnecessary things," Tezuka, who was standing proudly at his side of court, commented. Yukimura on the other hand was now on his knees, still in disbelief at his lost. "You will not win once you lose your focus."

"Nonsense." Yukimura gripped his racket tight. He slowly got back up. "Nonsense!" he screamed, his face red from anger and embarrassment. He ran up to Tezuka and grabbed his collar. "How long do you intend to take everything away from me?"

Tezuka's brows twitched in surprise. He was almost taken aback with what he was hearing.

"First, Sanada's attention. Then his heart. And now even my pride. What have I done to deserve all of this from you?"

Now all his guards were put down. Gone was the stoic and rid-of-emotion Tezuka now that Yukimura was crying helplessly in front of him. He choked as he watch the latter cry. His heart was broken to a million pieces. He hated to see him cry, and he hated himself for being the reason of his tears.

The blunette's hand went from his collar down the chest of his shirt, clutching it tight while sobbing and shivering in despair and disappointment.

"Sanada…" Yukimura continued, his soft and usually calm voice were still drowned in tears. "Of all people, why does it have to be Sanada? I was a fool to try to deceive myself. I knew it from the start… that Sanada has something for you. But I tried denying it. I told myself that he only wanted to have his revenge on you from that day. That's why I let him play you during the nationals. I was confident he has gotten so much stronger that he would defeat you, get over the past and finally forget about you. But he didn't. Rather, your match only made him realize how much he actually loves you."

Yukimura's grasp became tighter, crinkling the piece of Tezuka's shirt under his palms even more. He stopped speaking; his breaths were sharp and short, shaky too, so as his hands. Slowly, his fists loosened its grip on the Seigaku buchou's school uniform.

Tezuka was beyond his limit. Lost were his senses and self control that his body, yet again, moved on its own and he found himself cupping and lifting Yukimura's face. He kissed the skin under his left eye, sucking lightly and tasting the tears that streamed down the blue-haired captain's pale white flesh. He did the same thing under Yukimura's right eye.

"Te-Tezu—" Before the blunette could protest, Tezuka planted a soft kiss against his slightly parted lips.

The softness of his lips, the scent of his warm breath, and the taste of his tongue that had sneaked its way inside his mouth… nothing was new to Yukimura. And this familiar sensation only brought back memories he never wished to remember. It was _that_ steamy night of sinful pleasures and regrettable mistake.

With Tezuka Kunimitsu himself.

* * *

Quite short for an opening chapter but I hoped it piqued your interests.

Nope, (spoiler alert) Tezuka won't end up with Yukimura. Darn, they don't even have a ship name to begin with! And you can see from my username who my bias is, haha.

On the next chapter, we will have a flash back on "that" steamy night. Not much of a lemon yet, so please don't expect.

Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Since I kinda wrote it wrong during the first time, let me repeat this.

 **Lemons on later chapters. If you are uncomfortable with yaoi (boy x boy), love scenes, multiple partners (this won't be an OT5 or OT6, just Tezuka x multiple), or if you have a ship bias that you despise reading about the other ships, then please drop this one.**

 **Fault.** I know that in the manga, it was shown that Tezuka played a match against Yukimura (after defeating Sanada on the Junior Tournament 3 years prior to the story's timeline). And on PairPuri Vol. 2 Tezuka x Shiraishi, Yukimura said he hadn't played a match with Tezuka in three years. But in this fic, they already played twice. First was the game Yukimura didn't wish to remember (And I wished I haven't written), and the second was the game they had on the latter part of the previous chapter.

 **Double Fault.** Both in the manga and anime, after the nationals, Echizen went to America. But as written in the previous chappy, our favorite first year is in Japan, haha. I only realized that when I thought about including their practice match against Shitenhouji in the story.

Lastly. I changed my mind… I won't write any lemon between Tezuka and Yukimura… yet. Well, uhm, how should I put it? It was hard to write that flashback since I don't have any idea either how that happened LOL. And yeah, I only write when I feel like it so I don't have a dependable outline or whatever. I suck, I know. You don't have to tell me. Wait, is anyone reading the note anyway? You do? Wow, thanks!

 **WARNING:** Some scenes are not suitable for very young audiences. *evil laugh*

* * *

Chapter 2: Forcing Oneself to Another

Tezuka hated to see Yukimura cry. The moment the blunette broke into tears, he immediately wanted to comfort him. He decided to kiss his tears away, but he ended up claiming his unprepared lips and forcing his tongue inside the shorter boy's reluctant mouth. His dominant hand crept to the back of Yukimura's nape, keeping his head in place. He pushed forward, allowing himself deeper access to the latter's sweet cavern.

 _This is bad_ , he thought. He was losing control of himself, he couldn't get enough of Yukimura. This feeling, this warmth… he had longed way too much to feel satisfied any time soon. His mind was nothing but a blur now, and all he was thinking about was how much he wanted to prolong their moment together. And if he could make love with him again. But before his mind could flash back to the sinful events of the past, Yukimura pushed him.

They were both panting. Yukimura covered his swollen lips behind the back of his hand.

"What… the hell were you doing?" the Rikkai captain questioned, his eyes darkened with anger and embarrassment. And guilt. He wouldn't admit it, but for a second, he thought of throwing himself to Tezuka for comfort. He rubbed his lips using his hand, as if trying to erase whatever evidence the kiss had left on his lips. He felt disgusted with himself.

Tezuka looked away, his senses taking over. He knew he shouldn't have done something like that, yet he was not feeling the least bit guilty. "I was only trying to comfort you."

Yukimura's eyes widened.

 _"I wanted to comfort you."_

He could hear Tezuka's soothing voice in the back of his mind, and an image of his concerned face went flashing in his head. Everything felt so painfully nostalgic. And the flashbacks dared to turn a page to the time he hears himself crying in pleasure as Tezuka sandwiched him between his tall physique and the Seigaku clubroom's closed door.

Disgust suddenly became an understatement.

"See," Tezuka added as his hand once again reached for the bluehead's face, lightly brushing his thumb against Yukimura's cheek. "You have stopped crying."

His eyes widened even more when a small, innocent smile flashed across Tezuka's face. Its purity only gave him the chills.

Yukimura slapped the taller male's hand away, surprising the latter. He was still panting, harder this time. His heart was beating rapidly almost out of his chest. Recalling how he returned his kisses, he couldn't bring himself to get mad. He wanted to spit out the remaining taste of Tezuka's minty breath in his mouth but all he did was look away.

"Don't," he started in a rather weak whisper, shoulders squared and shaky fists balled on his sides, "ever come near me again."

Just that and Yukimura turned away from Tezuka. He quietly picked up his racquet and the jersey jacket he didn't quite remember falling off his shoulders. It was a complete loss on his part, but he didn't realize his bitterness was incomparable to the demise his last words gave to Tezuka.

* * *

Fuji took another deep breath. In his hand was the very same chocolate box he gave Tezuka earlier. Its ribbon was a mess, a corner of its cover was distorted, like it had been trampled upon. He already checked inside to see what happened to the truffles he worked on last night, and, much to his disappointment, they don't look edible anymore. Now both his efforts and chocolates were wasted. What's worse, he doesn't know where Tezuka had ran off to.

 _If only Sanada and Atobe didn't show up…_

Thinking about the two, his blood immediately reached its boiling point. If those nuisance didn't come and ruin his moment with Tezuka, he must have been enjoying some quality, lone time with his buchou by now. It wasn't on his plan to kidnap Tezuka, but he will sure to lure him home one way or another.

He slowly looked up at the dark, starry sky, his back flat against the cold wall that fenced the Tezuka residences. The night was rather chilly that when he felt like heaving off another sigh, he ended up sneezing.

He rubbed his index finger under his nose. He had been standing there for the last thirty minutes or so, waiting for Tezuka to come home so they could talk. Yeah, talk. Just talk. For now. He was sure there will come a time where they would do more than just conversing, and they will do it all night long.

His thoughts made him chuckle. He knew he looked crazy laughing like that all of a sudden, and when he was all alone. Good thing that street wasn't a busy one so no one would see.

Except for the man whom he had been waiting for.

"Fuji." It may not show on his face, but Tezuka was surprised to see the smiling sadist in front of his house. "What are you—"

"Tezuka!"

Before he could continue his question, Fuji ran up and threw himself to him. He felt his unadulterated concern in that hug. He remembered reading worry all over Fuji's face before the tensai could bury his face in his chest.

"I was worried," Fuji admitted, sincerity was evident in his voice. He released Tezuka from his embrace but kept his hands on either of his arms. "We didn't see you leave, I thought someone else came and took you without any of us noticing."

For some reason unknown to him, Tezuka looked away. "Gomen."

Fuji smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. What matters is that you are fine. I don't know what I'd do if you really were kidnapped."

Tezuka cleared his throat. Getting kidnapped sounded kinda ridiculous to him. Who would kidnap him anyway? He brushed Fuji's hands away from him, careful not to offend the tensai with the way he removed his grip. "I'm fine."

"I see," Fuji answered, smile gone from his face. Tezuka had always been lukewarm ever since they were first years; always serious and always stoic. But this time was worse. Tezuka's last words could be better translated as _conversation over._

And he proved it was that way when Tezuka walked and passed by him, ready to open the gate of the house. His parents and grandfather wasn't home. Fuji knew because he tried ringing the doorbell earlier but no one answered him.

"But… Tezuka…" he said as he turned around to follow the taller male. "I… I want to talk to you."

Tezuka almost looked back, but decided not to. He was not in the mood to speak with anyone right now. He simply wanted to go straight to bed and sleep. He needed to rest and calm himself. He could only wish a good sleep will help him get over the fact that Yukimura never want to see him again.

 _Yukimura._

He thought of him again. How could he ever get over him? Or brush him off his head at least?

Fuji's cold hand held his, and it helped bring him back from his reverie.

"Please," the tensai asked in a whisper. He sounded desperate.

Tezuka's eyes flew to their connected hands. He knew from the moment their skins touched that Fuji's cold hand was anything but normal. Thinking back, Fuji was waiting for him, maybe for quite a while now, and it would be rude to shove him away just like that.

He sighed. "Come, I'll pour you some tea."

And with that, Fuji's face brightened up.

* * *

Fuji sat side by side Tezuka on the sofa, a full cup of tea in his hand. The cup was hot and he thought it was enough to warm his body, and the steam that brushed his lips soothed him. He wanted to, but he stopped himself from taking any sip. He had this feeling that if he finished his tea, he had no more reason to stay.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Tezuka asked, breaking the silence that shadowed them for the last couple of minutes. The house was indeed quiet, sheltering just the two of them. Fuji had no idea where Tezuka's family had gone but he could care less.

"Well," Fuji started, not really sure what to say. He lowered his hands to his lap. His eyes watched as thin, white smoke rise from the mouth of his hot cup. "I wanted to ask… I wanted to ask where you've gone. My immediate thought when I realized you're missing is that you went home, but when I came here, no one answered me. I figured your parents and your grandfather went somewhere but I didn't think you were with them so I was worried. But I think it was really silly of me to think you were kidnapped."

"I," Tezuka paused and looked away, as if thinking twice whether to answer the question or not. "I met with a friend."

"A friend, I see," Fuji nodded. And the eternal silence enveloped them once again.

Silence.

Silence.

It was deafening. Maddening.

"Are you mad?" Fuji dared to finally ask. He needed to put the ceramic cup down the coffee table or he might drop it sooner since his hands started shaking. He had never felt this scared before, but he could only anticipate the worst answer he could get. Tezuka must really be angry at him. After all, he tried to kiss him.

"That," Tezuka answered rather hesitantly, his eyes focused on an area where even the corner of his eyes won't catch a glimpse of Fuji.

"Gomen," Fuji interrupted, head down. He was still smiling, but such smile was now stained with pain and regret. "That was unnecessary. Of course you are mad, I know. My confession must already be too much of a shock to you, but I dared add to that shock by shamelessly forcing myself to you."

"No," the bespectacled student replied in a soft, calm voice. "I understand."

Fuji furrowed his forehead, not really sure what Tezuka meant. "You do?"

Tezuka looked up, as if reflecting, as he continued, "The idea of forcing yourself to the person you love… I completely understand. You have this feeling that it's the only way to show that person how much you truly love them. No matter how wrong and risky it might be, you want to try it because you are afraid they may not believe your feelings until you show it. Until you make them feel loved."

"Tezuka…" was the only thing that came out of Fuji's mouth. He was amazed at how his buchou could put into words his very thoughts and feelings.

Tezuka was taken aback when Fuji started to move closer until he had him cornered on one end of the sofa. Well, he wasn't too cornered that there wasn't a way to distance himself from Fuji. He was neither pinned on the armrest, nor was his body locked in between the tensai's arms. He could easily push Fuji away, but for a reason, he seemed to lose the energy to do so. Looking at Fuji's mesmerizing blue eyes, he could only conclude those orbs were sucking his strength, making him unable to at least lift a finger.

Fuji inched closer. And closer. And closer. Until he was in all fours, with a speechless and unbelieving Tezuka underneath him.

"I'm relieved," Fuji happily exclaimed.

Not hearing the least bit of malice on the tensai's smiling voice, Tezuka fell at ease as well. The smaller male's smile was pure and reassuring, now he knows there wasn't anything he should be worried about. Yet, he remained immobile beneath the triple-counter genius' slender body.

Such relief was taken away when Tezuka felt Fuji's cold palm across his cheek. The gesture made him gasp and hold his breath. He even felt himself arch his back from the contact. Now the worries he thought he had thrown out the window was back to haunt him and bring shiver down his spine.

"You understand, don't you?" Fuji asked in a soft whisper.

Fuji's voice helped Tezuka relax and be at peace again. Even Fuji's cold hand suddenly felt warm and cozy against his skin. As if on cue, his lids slowly closed on their own as Fuji leaned closer to plant a soft kiss against his forehead.

"Tezuka, I want to show you how much I love you," Fuji said as he gently rub his calloused thumb against Tezuka's blushing cheek. And before the taller male could say or do anything, he started consuming his lips.

Tezuka's eyes popped open in surprise, and his hands flew to Fuji's shoulders. He wanted to push the tensai away but he couldn't. He couldn't resist him, his body wouldn't fight the way he wanted it to. There was something about Fuji's warm, inviting mouth that makes him gasp, close his eyes again, and fervently kiss back. Before he knew it, his arms were already wrapped around the tensai's neck, pulling him closer and encouraging him to deepen their kiss.

Fuji's tongue groped every inch of his mouth, memorizing all its corners and lavishing its taste.

Another moan escaped his mouth when Fuji moved to his neck, kissing and licking his skin, starting from the beautiful cut of his jaw all the way down to his exposed, irresistibly sexy collarbone.

 _Wait, collarbone?_

It was only then when Tezuka realized Fuji had unbuttoned both his black jacket and half of his white shirt.

Tezuka squeezed in one of his hands in between their bodies, holding Fuji's hand and stopping him from undressing him any further.

"Don't…" Tezuka pleaded in between his sharp breaths, his eyes were half closed. "You should stop now, Fuji."

Fuji only gave him a smile. "Your mouth must be saying that, but…" Fuji took his hand back from Tezuka's grip, and purposefully ran his palm along the taller male's chest, to his clothed abdomen, and down between his legs to feel his crotch. "Aren't you turned on right now? It will feel painful if we don't finish this right."

Fuji rubbed and rubbed Tezuka's clad manhood. His shaft was getting harder and harder by the moment, and his breathing shorter and sharper. Fuji took this opportunity to assault his mouth once more. He resumed tasting his warm, wet cavern.

Much to his delight, Tezuka had stopped himself from resisting, or so it seemed. Tezuka's hands fell weak, they couldn't try to push him away. And his supposed protests became muffled moans of pleasure.

The last bit of will he had to fight Fuji vanished into thin air when the latter started playing with his nipple, pulling and twisting it until it was hard enough to poke from under his shirt.

Fuji pulled back from the kiss to let him and Tezuka catch their breaths. He was pleased to see the long streak of saliva that stretched from either ends of their tongues. But what gave Fuji a major turn on was Tezuka's erotic expression—flushed face, half-closed lids, parted lips. Even his drool looked so erotic in Fuji's eyes.

"Don't… look…" Tezuka said in between heavy pants. The hand that had been working skillfully over his crotch weakened him, and he could only lie there and submit to the assault.

Fuji grinned before licking his lips sexily, all the while looking straight at Tezuka's eyes. Tezuka's sweet, bashful reaction only made Fuji want to dirty him all the more.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Fuji teased.

Tezuka could only respond by looking away. He wouldn't admit it, but it really felt good. He wasn't a virgin when it comes to masturbating. He had beat himself a number of times before, and he knew how good it felt. But Fuji's hand was different. The sensation was driving him insane.

Fuji, feeling triumphant, smirked. He stealthily unbuckled Tezuka's belt, and undid the only button on his pants so as the zipper. He wasted no time in freeing Tezuka's erection from his gray boxers.

"Fuji…" Tezuka half-opened his eyes to look at the tensai when he felt the latter lower himself, leveling his face to his throbbing manhood. He took a sharp breath as soon as Fuji's hot tongue touched the head of his cock that was leaking with pre-cum.

Taking the sound of Tezuka's beyond sexy groan as an encouragement, Fuji went on licking the proud groin in front of his face. His pace was deliberately slow, letting his tongue taste every inch of that delicious shaft.

Tezuka moaned some more when Fuji licked and teased his hole. A couple of breathy _stops_ and _no's_ escaped his mouth, but Fuji teased him further by finally sucking his head. Another gasp, another manly groan.

Fuji kept his hand around the base of Tezuka's cock while his mouth suck all the length it could afford. He alternated his task between sucking and licking.

Tezuka was throwing his head back and his body kept arching every time Fuji's plump lips enclose around his head.

 _Good... Damn good._

He was screaming Fuji's name like crazy, embarrassed to admit his nearing orgasm.

Fuji quickened his pace, and Tezuka's short, sharp breaths were in rhythm with his speed. He slipped his free hand in between his legs as he felt his own member springing up to life. The thought of Tezuka climaxing beautifully in front of him thrilled him. He continued sucking the head like a lollipop, all the while playing with its tiny hole using his expert tongue.

Tezuka's hand reached Fuji's shoulder, another flew above the tensai's head. He grasped on Fuji's soft brown locks as his body shuddered in ecstasy, his hot jism exploding inside his schoolmate's mouth.

Fuji swallowed Tezuka's essence to the last drop as he watch the taller male recover from his orgasmic high. Tezuka's face was all red. Adorable indeed. His upper body was rid of clothes and he looked utterly sexy. And his manhood was still semi-erect after the mind blowing blowjob he gave him.

Fuji crawled his way back up to top Tezuka. "Ready for more?"

"No, wait." Tezuka placed a palm against Fuji's chest, preventing the shorter male from coming any closer. He focused his eyes somewhere else; he couldn't look straight to Fuji. "I know I said I understand. I do. But I didn't mean to say that I would let you do whatever you want with me. They are two different things."

Fuji frowned, yet he didn't insist. He felt a bit guilty for letting himself get caught by the heat of the moment. Tezuka was right, even though he understood, he still shouldn't force himself into the other. Or at least, not at a relatively fast pace. It's not a bad idea to take things slow anyway.

He tried to smile before sitting back up and letting the brunette do the same. "My apologies then. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't mention it," Tezuka answered, still not able look at the younger male. He pulled his shirt close to cover his upper body. His uniform was long enough to hide his genitals but he still put his member back inside his boxers. Tonight happened his most embarrassing experience, yet he wasn't sure if it was worth recording on his daily journal. And he didn't feel like reflecting about it.

Tezuka's blush was starting to fade, but the sweat drops that adorned his face were not drying anytime. Fuji found him so hot and sexy this way, he had to gulp to stop himself from realizing his thoughts of licking the sweat off Tezuka's handsome face.

"Anyway," Fuji started, faking an attempt to change their topic. When Tezuka turned to face him, he stood up. Tezuka swallowed upon seeing the bulge under his school pants. Such reaction made Fuji smirk. It was his turn to play shy and he used his hands to cover his clad erection. He continued, "Can I use your toilet? I can't go home like this."

Tezuka cleared his throat, looked away and quietly pointed him the way to the bathroom.

"Ah, I feel like a pervert. I am really sorry about this," Fuji purposefully commented as he walked away.

When the tensai was out of sight, Tezuka looked up at the ceiling and heaved a sigh. For a moment there, he forgot about his heartbreak.

 _Would it be possible?_

He turned to look at the direction of the toilet. The door was already closed and Fuji must be relieving himself right now.

 _"I am also your fan."_

An image of a dangerously serious Fuji flashed across his mind.

 _"Don't ever come near me again."_

The he saw the pained expression across Yukimura's face.

 _"Tezuka, I want to show you how much I love you."_

The last image was Fuji's sincere look before trying to take him.

Yukimura and Fuji. The man he loves and the man who confessed his love for him.

Right from the beginning, he knew he will never have Yukimura. Yet he didn't do a thing to stop himself from falling deeper to the bluenette. But maybe… just maybe… he can do something about Fuji's feelings for him. Like trying to return it and doing himself a favor.

He sighed another time. "They say there's no harm in trying."

* * *

Final notes...

Okay, really now... I love the Perfect Pair, I swear. And no matter how painful the road may be, they will end up together in this story.

But fidelity is boring. LOL

I won't deny the fact that I've read a couple of Imperial Pair, Pillar Pair and Thrill Pair lemons (and even some AtoFuji fics. Seriously, who started such ship huh?) I've also read a fic containing lemons between Tezuka and Sanada. And about TezuYuki... well, aside from a few hints from the very few OT6 fics that I've read, my *cough, cough* passion for TezuYuki started like this...

Sorry, I really feel like sharing it.

I came across a fic for Yukimura and Tokugawa. Yes, Tokugawa, not Tezuka. And in the story, it is said that Yukimura gets "excited" when faced with great opponents. And apparently, he and Tokugawa had some thrilling "friendly" match and... to make the long story short, they ended up doing "it." But... err, so where did my fascination about TezuYuki come from? Well, in the same story, it was mentioned that Tezuka was one of the few people who makes Yukimura "excited" and they were actually friends with benefits. And that's it.

Though I draw back from doing it in this chapter, I am not giving up the idea of writing some TezuYuki lemon. Yes, I love the perfect pair, but seeing/ reading Tezuka writhing, moaning, and receiving pleasure, even with people other than Fuji, really turns me on. I know, I know! My obsession for infidelity will drag me to the depths of hell.

Now let me drop this again.

 **If you are uncomfortable with multiple partners, or if you have a ship bias that you despise reading about the other ships, then please drop this one.** I will understand.


End file.
